Como há dez anos atrás
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: CURT/ARTHUR  Arthur volta atrás, arrependido de ter mudado tanto, vai à procura de Curt, deparando-se com um novo homem. MALESHASH NC-17


**Título:** Como há dez anos atrás.  
**Autoras:** Mileide Acássia Slav e Olg'Austen

**Categoria: **Movie Fic,Velvet Goldmine . Slash . Arthur/Curt . NC-17. Romance  
**Classificação:** NC -17...18  
**Capítulos:** Único  
**Completa:** Sim [x]

**Resumo:** Arthur volta atrás, arrependido de ter mudado tanto, vai à procura de Curt, deparando-se com um novo homem.

* * *

**Como há dez anos atrás.**

A noite chegara, e com ela uma forte chuva a pegara desprevenido. Por um momento pensou em esbravejar contra todos os santos que conhecia graças à religiosidade de sua mãe, mas nem dado a crenças ele era. — Que culpa teria um bando de santos? Era só... A chuva. — Arthur era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um homem cético. Se tivesse que culpar a alguém culparia a Murphy e à sua maldita Lei que dizia que "tudo que pode vir a dar errado dará errado."

O homem levou alguns minutos até chegar ao pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade. A primeira coisa que fez ao trancar a porta foi livrar-se das próprias roupas encharcadas, ficando apenas de cueca. Logo, recolheu as peças do chão indo até a pequena área de serviço onde as enfiou de qualquer jeito na velha máquina de lavar.

Seguiu para o banheiro, tirou a ultima peça de roupa jogando-a também de qualquer jeito no cesto atrás da porta. Pegou uma toalha extremamente branca de dentro do armário pendurando-a ao lado do box . Ao girar a torneira, deixou a água escorrer por algum tempo até esta chegar à temperatura ideal.

Voltou-se ao espelho, se encarando. Quase não reconhecia mais aquele rosto. Deixara de ser aquele adolescente irresponsável, que não pensava nas conseqüências de seus atos. Notou a grossa bruma de vapor que tomava o cômodo, desfigurando sua imagem refletida no espelho... Entrou no chuveiro sentido a água quente bater em suas costas. Fechou os olhos, levantando a cabeça, deixando a água escorrer encharcando seu cabelo... Porem, passando a mão pelo mesmo, lembrou-se das palavras de Curt:

"_Sinto falta do seu cabelo comprido"_

Riu diante da lembrança. — Curt Wild! — O maldito Curt Wild tomava seus pensamentos até na hora de seu _maldito_ banho. O rockstar era o culpado por todos os seus conflitos internos, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de sentir umas malditas borboletas corroendo seu estomago quando nele pensava, ou barrar os sinais de vida que seu corpo emitia apenas com uma simples lembrança do outro.

Logo, sentiu um arrepio atravessar-lhe o corpo, eriçando todos seus pêlos. Quando isso se deu, percebeu que se não trocasse a temperatura da água, em alguns segundos, teria sérios problemas. Porem, logo resolveu deixar todos os benditos pudores de lado e aproveitar a crescente excitação que tomava seu corpo. Começou deslizando as mãos pelo peito nu, descendo os dedos vagarosamente pelo próprio abdômen, quase alcançando o baixo ventre.

Aos poucos sua ereção crescia se tornando quase dolorosa. Arthur levou alguns minutos para finalmente tocá-la, sentindo seu membro pulsar por entre seus dedos... Aos poucos sua mente vagava nas lembranças de Curt; seu corpo nu investindo contra o dele, suas mãos atrevidas brincando por seu corpo. — Céus! — As suas próprias agora ganhavam vida, o conduzindo a um prazer intenso. Era Curt a tocá-lo exatamente como há dez anos atrás.

Aos poucos a água caia mais fria em seu corpo o despertando do êxtase em que se encontrava. O jornalista se sentiu um completo imbecil por ter acabado se tocar pesando no loiro. Entrou em baixo da ducha mais uma vez lavando seu corpo, apagando as provas de seu maldito crime. Ao sair enrolou a toalha na cintura, entrando no quarto bagunçado à procura de roupas limpas no armário. Nenhuma parecia lhe agradar. Vestiu uma boxer negra e uma camiseta branca qualquer, afinal não planejava sair mesmo.

Pensou em trabalhar um pouco, mas só a idéia de escrever algo lhe dava dor de cabeça. Então se levantou seguindo até a cozinha. Ao passar pela sala, a idéia de se jogar no sofá lhe pareceu tentadora, mas primeiro iria beber alguma coisa e, quem sabe, por algo no estomago também. Algumas garrafas de cerveja e um pedaço de pizza velha; era tudo que tinha na geladeira. Pegou umas das garrafas, abrindo-a num estalo. Em seguida tomou um grande gole, sorvendo metade do liquido âmbar. Logo estava de volta à sala, onde se jogou de qualquer jeito no tão requisitado sofá...

Aos poucos, as palavras de Curt voltavam a sua mente. Apesar disso, Arthur ainda tentava ajeitar-se da melhor forma possível no acento – o que lhe parecia impossível – afinal, algo lhe cutucava as costas. Ao se remexer, acabou por encontrar um antigo broche; um presente de Curt. Na verdade, o rockstar quase lhe fizera engolir aquele achado, escondendo-o em sua cerveja na noite em que se reencontraram.

Com a jóia em mãos, Arthur voltou a se deitar observando-a com uma extrema cautela. — "Um amigo que me deu" — foi o que Curt lhe disse.

"_O Brian talvez?" _

De pronto, o jornalista sentiu uma estranha pontada no ego. Não queria admitir, mas a possibilidade de Curt estar a pensar num outro homem ainda lhe causava ciúmes. — Ciúmes? — o homem ao sofá sorriu diante daquele sentimento bobo, e numa epifania a verdade pareceu cair toda a sua frente:

Não estava morto. Era capaz de sentir tudo que um dia sentira. Ainda era o mesmo Arthur de antes, e, naquele momento, tudo o que desejava era que Curt fizesse parte de seu mundo.

Não havia mais para quem mentir. Nem sequer houve "o que" mentir ou um "por que" mentir... A verdade é que Arthur Stuart vinha mentindo seriamente pra si mesmo desde o dia em que Brian Slade fingira o falso atentado durante o show mais esperado da sua vida. Há anos vinha sendo a mesma criança que fora ao sair de casa, negando os próprios instintos, revelando-se um perfeito babaca que nem sequer conseguia ser um verdadeiro homem por muito mais tempo.

Desbravando os degraus sob os próprios pés, o jornalista subiu até o quinto andar daquela velha gravadora atrás daquele com que tanto sonhara desde "a noite do terraço" — _A noite em que se entregara aos braços de Curt Wild_ — Era por ele que o nosso jornalista procurava. Arthur sabia exatamente onde ele se escondia. Quando chegou à porta do antigo escritório sentiu algo lhe subir a garganta, algo o prendendo ao chão, travando-lhe os pés. Era um covarde. Estava arruinado!

Porque bateria àquela porta? Por uma ultima transa? Por uma última briga?

Que tolo Arthur ainda era!

De pronto, girou os calcanhares, decidido a seguir escada abaixo, mas como por coincidência ouviu o clique da porta que tanto antes havia encarado. — Arthur? — um sotaque nova-iorquino lhe chamou. — Aonde pensa que vai?

O mais jovem engoliu seco, voltando atrás, num impulso ergueu o olhar até o homem que lhe falava. Os anos se passaram e o miserável simplesmente não mudara. Continuava belo, exótico. Com os cabelos descoloridos na altura dos ombros, o olhar azulado, infantil, com os lábios entreabertos no delicioso sorriso de sempre.

— Eu estava apenas...

Curt seguia sorrindo — Dando uma caminhada?

— Talvez.

— Entra. — o loiro disse — Ou já está de saída?

"Já estou de saída" — Foi o que ele quis dizer, mas sua mãe lhe dera educação o bastante para que não saísse por aí contando mentiras.

Ao entrar no recinto mal iluminado, sentou-se de mau jeito no sofá indicado pelo outro. — Cerveja? — Curt lhe ofereceu.

— Não, obrigado. — _Sério?_ — Sim, sim... Não vim pela cerveja.

— Eu não disse isso, Arthur — Curt tentara lhe falar, mas logo foi interrompido;

— Vim por você!

Para o jornalista, Curt precisava saber de sua mudança de planos!

Precisava saber que voltar atrás às vezes era admissível e que Arthur estava mais do que arrependido de ter se transformado numa outra pessoa. O castanho precisava lhe contar o quanto que sentia falta da doce liberdade vivida durante o momento em que estiveram juntos. Precisava provar novamente daquilo. Precisava viver novamente toda aquela paixão que antes julgara passageira, tola.

— Pensa que é fácil assim? — o americano bradou se levantando — Eu posso ter mudado também, Arthur! — disse, batendo no próprio peito — Tenho esse direito, não?

Como já fora dito, Curt não havia mudado em nada. Agia do mesmo modo, vestia-se do mesmo jeito. No momento; um jeans surrado, um tanto apertado (na verdade o que o tecido claro decalcava deveria ser considerado um atentado ao pudor) acompanhado de uma camisa preta qualquer. Os olhos ainda jaziam inflamados, emoldurados pela sobrancelha atrevida, arqueada...

Mas, apesar de seu orgulho, seu sotaque decaíra uma oitava, discutindo com o outro... Sim, ele ainda era o mesmo, e Arthur teve certeza disso ao imitá-lo, se levantando, o encarando mais de perto. A expressão que carregava não podia ser mais conhecida;

— Continua sendo o falso rebelde de sempre, Wild!

— O que disse? — o loiro inquiriu, avançando de encontro ao mais alto. O cenho franzido de sempre, os lábios – então crispados – seguidos da marcante cova no queixo. Esta lhe fazia parecer másculo até quando não queria. — Falso rebelde? — repetiu, obrigando Arthur a recuar — Pelo menos finjo ser algo. Você nem ao menos sabe o que é!

Ouvidas as palavras do mais velho, Arthur esqueceu-se do quão polido sempre fora, empurrando Curt num desafio — Eu tenho uma vida! — disse, notando o quão fraco Curt lhe parecia — Pode não valer muita coisa pra você que ainda se considera um rockstar, mas eu tenho um emprego. Vivo num apartamento de verdade e não numa gravadora falida! — e tornou a empurrá-lo. — Acorda, Curt Wild!

— Veio até aqui por isso? — o loiro parecia inatingível. Há alguns anos atrás simplesmente partiria pra briga, mas aquilo fora há muito tempo.

— Hoje, vim até aqui com único intuito. — Arthur tomara a palavra, ainda esbravejando contra o outro — Vim pedir desculpas, vim dizer que ainda sou o mesmo, mas... Porque você sempre tem que estar certo? — a pergunta era retórica — Olhe só pra você, Curt! Perdeu-se no tempo. Não deixa de ser sexy, mas depois de uma trepada torna-se incrivelmente ridículo!

— Ridículo? — Wild forçou um sorriso.

— Sim. Ridículo! — o jornalista repetiu — Veste essa fantasia... Satisfaz os outros, mas parece que nunca está realmente satisfeito. Você é insaciável? Insano, eu diria! — tornou a gritar — O nosso Brian já despertou desse devaneio adolescente. Quando você vai acordar, Curt? Quando se transformará num homem de verdade?

— Vá embora daqui! — a voz do encurralado saíra falha. Curt não poderia se sentir mais ofendido, mas jamais transporia isso. — Vá... Embora... Daqui... AGORA!

Arthur não se sobressaltou perante a expulsão, apenas deu-lhe as costas e seguiu até a porta — Você... — o jornalista lhe disse — É uma miragem, Curt. Não existe de verdade. Não é real.

Porque lhe tratava tão mal? Decerto que ao chegar ali, contou-lhe de seus medos e frustrações, pedindo para ser novamente aceito. Era um tanto estranho, mas o fato do ex-rockstar fazer-se de difícil levou Arthur a uma verdadeira epifania nada parecida com aquela que tivera durante o banho.

— É. Talvez eu seja uma invenção mesmo... Mas uma boa invenção, você não pode negar.

— Sim. Sim... — o mais novo tomara a fala, relutando em partir — Sabe de uma coisa?... A meu ver, Curt, você é um tipo de objeto.

Mais uma vez o loiro fingiu achar graça da tamanha e retraída ironia de Arthur — Sou um objeto? — novamente ele repetiu.

— Sim. — o castanho preparava-se pra a apunhalada final — Aliás, mais cedo eu bati uma pensando em você, Curt... E vou bater outra quando chegar em casa.

... De pronto, o anfitrião se calara. Como se uma verdadeira faca lhe cortasse ao meio, a voz lhe faltou. O que tantas mágoas retraídas por alguém tão tolhido como fora Arthur Stuart não ocasionavam quando, enfim, vinham à tona? Pela primeira vez em anos, o loiro sentiu-se atingido, maculado. Pela primeira vez, desde as inúmeras seções de eletrochoque, da tamanha barbaridade cometida pelo seu próprio irmão, depois da ignorância de sua família em abandoná-lo moralmente, depois de ser obrigado a encarar a vida de um modo tão precoce... — _Você é louco!_ — diziam — _Um desviado! _—... Depois de puladas todas as etapas da vida que poderia ter tido, depois de ter mergulhado de cabeça na heroína... No mais, depois de tudo que sofrera ninguém além dele próprio saberia melhor como agir num momento daqueles...

Por um instante Arthur pensou que seria esmurrado, ou até espancado até a morte, mas Curt apenas ergueu o olhar, forte como nunca antes fora visto, a lhe dizer: — Eu tinha apenas treze anos... — seguiu — Me acha ridículo? Devia ver o meu irmão. Devia ver o que ele faz com os próprios filhos... Céus! Devia ver o que ele faz com a própria esposa! — e mais uma vez repetiu — Me acha ridículo? DEVIA VER A MINHA MÃE!

As palavras faltavam a Arthur, abrindo espaço para que o revoltado seguisse — Não estou colocando a culpa neles, Sr. Arthur Stuart! Longe de mim! Mas aqueles miseráveis são tão toscos e lunáticos quanto eu! Devia conhecê-los, aí sim veria qual é a verdadeira loucura dos homens.

— Não tente se passar por coitado- -! — o mais jovem tentou dizer.

— Venha cá! — o loiro o puxara apartamento adentro, guiando-o pelo pescoço até o corredor. Ali havia um espelho e, mesmo que rachado ao meio, refletia bem a loucura dos dois. — Você não é aquele homem! — disse apontando pro reflexo do jornalista — Você não ta vestindo essas roupas tão casuais, Arthur! Não cortou os cabelos como se pertencesse a um regimento... Não é dono dessa cara lisa, desse nariz arrebitado ou dessa bunda empinada! — e o empurrou mais pra perto do espelho — Não é dono de si mesmo. Não tente julgar os outros.

— Me solte! — o outro disse desamassando a própria roupa — Eu vim por você, Curt. Vim disposto a um recomeço, mas...

— Você é meu, Arthur! — o americano tomou a palavra, pousando as mãos na face alheia — Entregou-se a mim há tanto tempo... E não estou falando daquela transa no terraço...

— Eu não sou seu! — o castanho tentou ir de encontro às próprias vontades, mas Curt mantinha-se firme.

Logo, o loiro puxou-o para si, dizendo: — Eu já sou seu, oras! Por que não pode ser meu?

— Por que... — o mais jovem tentou dizer

— Não me fale do Brian. — o hálito do americano já era sentido quente contra o seu rosto — Aquele lá não acumula posses, é um ídolo e nada mais!

O pequeno sinal negro na face do roqueiro foi a ultima coisa em que Arthur se focou. Curt o puxou mais um tanto para si, afundando em seus lábios crispados. Logo, ele corria as mãos pelo cabelo castanho e liso milimetricamente penteado, assanhando-o.

Arthur jazia estupefato, com a própria boca escancarada, servindo aos lábios violentos do outro. — Faça alguma coisa, homem! — Curt lhe disse entre os dentes, juntando as testas num impulso.

— Fala de novo que eu sou seu. — o outro disse, enfim.

Curt não segurou o belo sorriso que lhe emoldurava a boca. — Você sabe o que é, está vendo?

Arthur logo lhe imitou, passando a lhe acariciar o rosto — Diz de novo... Por favor!

— Você é meu, Arthur. — o loiro lhe obedeceu, sentindo os dedos alheios correrem por seu cabelo, parando enfim em seu pescoço, forçando uma aproximação.

— De novo. — Arthur tornou a pedir, ouvindo a resposta — De novo, Curt...

— Você é- - Hm... — o loiro gemeu quando a mão do outro lhe pesou na nuca — É meu! — disse voltando a colar-se aos lábios de Arthur — É meu e ponto final.

Agora, o jovem jornalista guiava aquele beijo sonoro regado a quanta saliva poderia se fazer. O mau jeito dos dois era claro, mas a sensação em ter aqueles lábios unidos aos seus, ter aquela língua quente desbravando-lhe a boca, aquela barba por fazer roçando-se em sua pele... Céus! Arthur, aos poucos, se via mais louco do que jamais poderia se imaginar.

Porem, sem que ele esperasse, o beijo se desfez num vácuo. — Arthur! — seu nome sairia por entre os lábios inchados do rockstar — O que acha de fazer a coisa certa pelo menos dessa vez, como num recomeço? — propôs Wild, porem o outro achou se tratar de uma piada, voltando-se sedento ao seu amado;

— Chega dessa porcaria toda, Curt! — bradou, puxando o outro pela camisa negra desbotada. — Não espero um pedido de casamento... — e sorriu — Você sabe o que eu realmente quero!

— Façamos diferente... — o loiro disse, soltando-se de si, — Por favor. — seguiu mencionando uma porta entreaberta à esquerda do corredor. — Vem comigo.

A fraca luz do poste da rua, entrando pela persiana, tornava as expectativas do jovem jornalista cada vez maiores. Sentia-se como se aquela pudesse realmente ser sua primeira vez com Curt. Pensou que, talvez, o outro realmente lhe falasse a verdade e que realmente haveria um recomeço e uma continuação depois de tudo se concretizar.

Encerrando a enorme tensão que ali se fazia, o loiro guiou o outro até a cama de casal ao centro, a única coisa bem iluminada ali. Arthur sentou-se numa das extremidades, levado pelos beijos de Curt que, enquanto os depositava por seu pescoço e pelo seu tórax então nu, forçava uma maior intimidade com o fecho de sua calça.

— Quero que seja perfeito. — o americano lhe disse ao ouvido.

— Eu só quero você, Curt.

Wild agachou-se a frente do castanho, enfim desabotoando sua calça — Vai ficar olhando? — brincou — Se for assim, terei de fazer o meu melhor.

— Por favor, faça. — o outro disse, sentindo uma mão de Curt passear sobre o tecido de sua calça numa gostosa tortura. Logo uma outra mão do loiro surgiu puxando-a pernas abaixo. Sob a cueca, a excitação do mais moço era evidente, crescendo conforme o olhar do rockstar pregava-se em si.

Arthur tentou se conter, mas tamanha ereção tornara-se clara, cativa pela boxer negra que vestia. Logo, as mãos de Curt subiram até elástico da cueca, deslizando-a até o meio das coxas firmes do homem sentado à sua frente. O loiro jazia ajoelhado ao chão e quando deu por si, já tomara uma das pernas do jornalista sobre os próprios ombros, beijando cada centímetro da pele clara do castanho.

Cada carícia proporcionada pelos beijos e pelo arranhar da barba de Curt em sua pele surtia num novo tremor. A loucura dentro de si pareceu chegar ao limite quando, após se pôr totalmente nu a frente do outro, viu o ex-rockstar livrar-se das próprias calças mais do que justas, revelando que de fato não usava nada por baixo do jeans surrado. Logo a camisa negra, quase cinzenta, também estaria ao chão e tudo que Curt e Arthur vestiriam seria o desejo incontrolável de se ter um ao outro.

Por um instante, um flashback pareceu passar pela mente do jovem jornalista. Ensaiou acariciar a pele alva e incrivelmente macia de Curt, mas, ao olhar para as próprias mãos, pôde jurar que vira suas unhas pintadas de azul. Uma mera ilusão, claro! Isso fora há muito tempo atrás! Nas mãos que passeavam pelas costas firmes do mais velho não havia nada de glamour e em nada se comparava às unhas alheias, negras, retribuindo o mesmo carinho em si.

— Relaxe um pouco... — ele lhe disse.

Arthur preferiu deter-se às madeixas platinadas do outro quando Curt voltou as mãos aos seus quadris, desbravando-os, correndo os dedos pelo decalque da pélvis do jornalista a caminho da virilha.

— Ta me deixando louco, Curt.

— Espera um pouco — o outro lhe disse, se levantando, indo ate o criado mundo, ligando o velho rádio sobre a superfície. Enquanto tentava sintonizá-lo, Arthur jazia com os olhos pregados em si, na bunda bem feita, firme e carnuda. — Pronto! Essa tá perfeita.

Infelizmente eram apenas os últimos versos de uma antiga canção. — Elvis! — o mais novo teve de exclamar.

— Ah...! — Curt sobressaltou-se — Eu amo essa música! — o rockstar batia os pés ao chão, de costas para o seu amado sentado a lhe esperar.

— "A little less conversation" me parece muito apropriado! — Arthur sorriu, indo ao seu encontro, o surpreendendo num abraço. — _A little less conversation, a little more action please_ — cantou no ouvido sensível de Curt, sentindo a pele do outro atritar na sua, ouriçando-se — _A little more bite and a little less bark_

— Arthur, você tá me provocando? — a voz do loiro saíra sonolenta

— Você começou e tirou o corpo fora... Aliás, as mãos fora, Curt! — disse — Chega disso, por favor... — disse docemente ao fim da musica.

Logo uma outra começara a tocar... — Mas que diacho de canção era aquela? — ambos se perguntaram. Um piano contundente se fizera, chorando em algumas poucas notas, se seguindo de uma voz rouca. — _Well, you're the grand one,__  
__have you noticed?_ — Aquela sim lhe parecia mais intima do que a voz do rei do rock. Era o rei do glam, Brian Slade — _When you walk in all the fairy boys are very nervous_

— Puta que pariu! — o loiro não segurou uma risada.

— Cara, desliga isso, por favor! — Arthur disse sem jeito, ensaiando voltar à cama, chateado

Curt achava graça — Não quer transar ao som do Brian, Arthur?

— Desliga isso, por favor! — tornou a pedir — Por favor!

Mas o outro não movera um centímetro

— Faz o que você tá a fim de fazer desde quando ele inventou aquela merda do falso atentado no palco, vai! — o americano o encorajou. — Não é o mesmo que socá-lo na cara, ou quebrar um disco caro do miserável, mas eu deixo você estourar meu rádio no chão.

— Cala a boca, Curt! — a voz do jornalista engrossara, impaciente — Desliga essa porcaria e vem pra cá.

— Se não quer, então farei eu. — disse — O Brian sempre ficou me devendo uma. Botar aquele estúdio abaixo não me satisfez em nada.

"_And hold me like a girl__… __I am the captain of your gravity, Maxwell.__Everywhere I see your face"_

Ouvida tal estrofe, o roqueiro tomou o stereo em mãos, erguendo-o sobre a própria cabeça, o atirando no chão com toda a mágoa que ainda tinha do famoso vocalista. Um estrondoso ruído se fez, seguido pelo eterno silencio de Brian Slade.

— Sabe que vai se arrepender disso amanhã pela manhã? — Arthur lhe disse à cama.

— Não se você ainda estiver comigo.

O corpo despido de Wild jazia sobre o seu, avançando, de volta à cama de casal. Caíra deitado, tomado pelos beijos urgentes do mais velho, e guiado pelas mãos igualmente ágeis, acariciando seu corpo. Aquele delicioso carinho extraía pequenos gemidos involuntários de si, e logo este desceu por seu pescoço, marcando a pele alva com beijos e chupões.

— Cur- - Curt! — a voz saíra falha, implorando por algo a mais. Sua ereção doía com o roçar de seus corpos, e o toque dos beijos molhados do loiro só aumentava a ânsia por aqueles lábios quentes em si. — Se você pudesse...

— Claro que eu posso, Arthur... Que bobagem! — o outro disse lhe mordiscando a barriga à caminho do abdômen magro, seguindo com os beijos até a virilha. Em resposta, o castanho erguera os quadris ao encontro do rosto de Curt que, tratando de tomá-lo em mãos, principiou uma manipulação lenta, logo acompanhada pela própria língua, acariciando a extremidade do membro rosado.

— Hmm- - — um gemido seco escapara por entre seus lábios — - - Oh, Curt... — conforme a língua do outro lhe servia, numa atitude vã, ele pousara as mãos sobre a cabeça de Wild que ia e vinha por entre suas pernas, enquanto acariciava os fios platinados do outro. A pouca iluminação do ambiente deixava aquele show luxurioso mais excitante do que realmente parecia ser... De fato, ter a boca do rockstar lhe acariciando o sexo, sedento como se fizesse a uma saborosa fruta, já era deveras excitante. Aliás, quase uma fantasia que esperara anos por se realizar.

Curt seguia em silêncio, logo cessando com o carinho oral, tomando uma das mãos inexperientes que passeavam por seu cabelo em direção à sua própria ereção. Arthur boquiabriu-se ao sentir o quão rígido estava o membro do mais velho, emoldurado por suas mãos. O rapaz deteve-se apenas a senti-lo, sem mirar o que era levado a fazer. Focou-se somente no rosto lívido de Curt ao ser masturbado, limitou-se a observar os olhos azuis vidrados, acompanhados do semblante extasiado e dos lábios finos, entreabertos.

Logo teria de retribuí-lo, pedindo para que se ajoelhasse à cama, e, entre suas pernas, o fez. Segurou nos quadris firmes de Wild, descendo as mãos pelas nádegas, enchendo as mãos consigo, preenchendo a própria boca com o pênis pulsante do homem à sua frente. Então, por um instante, lembrou-se das encenações que Brian Slade tanto gostava de fingir ao palco...

"_Ajoelhar-se, abocanhando um dos pick-ups da guitarra de um Curt com cara de quem havia gozado"_

Porem, o que Arthur tão religiosamente tentava engolir não se parecia em nada com um simples pick-up. Decerto, o nome também iniciava com "P", mas o resultado seria bem mais satisfatório... Não que o loiro não quisesse, mas não era daquela forma que gostaria que as coisas corressem. Queria poder beijar o seu amado sem nenhum receio quando enfim se exaurissem. Queria sentir o cheiro do outro e agarrar-se ao seu corpo quando regressasse do paraíso... Então, tratando de desfazer aquela posição tão suja, tombou ao seu lado, na cama.

— O que foi agora? — o jornalista perguntou, mas de pronto Curt pediu por sua traseira, acomodando-o entre suas pernas, numa confortável conchinha.

Queria fazer daquele jeito? ...Queria fazer de lado?

Arthur levou uma mão até as próprias nádegas, encaixando-as perfeitamente nos quadris do outro. Quando o membro lubrificado com sua própria saliva entrou em si, afastando-lhe as carnes numa dolorosa lacerada, não fora ele a gemer. O americano era do tipo escandaloso e isso não era segredo pra mais ninguém. Gemeu o nome do outro tão sonoramente como das outras tantas vezes que se seguiram a cada estocada. Não se decidia entre beijar a espalda do homem que tinha tão facilmente em mãos, lhe gritar o nome ou sorrir diante da tamanha inexperiência naquela situação.

— Nunca fiz assim... — Curt brincou entre risos, indo e vindo atrás de si, enlouquecendo-o com tamanho prazer. Estranhamente, daquela maneira, Arthur lhe parecia bem mais... —Aperta - -do!

O jornalista jogava a cabeça pra trás, confortável nos braços do loiro que lhe beijava o pescoço seguindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha, sentindo Arthur desfazer-se com aquele gostoso ritmo. Era quase uma dança. Os dois juntos em harmonia, roçando-se um no outro, movimentando-se numa deliciosa cadência sincronizada. O quarto se enchia de gemidos e os dois se encharcavam de suor, deslizando por entre pêlos e abraços.

— Wo- -ow...!— Após um longo gemido do então comportado Arthur, o rockstar subiu a mão que antes guiava seus quadris, levando-a ao membro intumescido e necessitado do outro, o conduzindo.

Não foi preciso mais do que duas estocadas para ambos se exaurirem. Primeiro Curt, que em meio a altos gemidos gritava o nome de Arthur de forma obscena. Já o castanho, chegou ao ápice segundos depois, sentindo o loiro pressionar forte sua próstata enquanto ainda o masturbava. Ofegantes, os dois ainda tentavam, aos poucos, recuperar o fôlego quando Curt se afastou, retirando-se de dentro do outro. Arthur pensou em retrucar o súbito afastamento do mais velho, mas nem teve tempo. No segundo seguinte Curt já o estava abraçando novamente.

O rockstar se aproximou mais, o enlaçando pela cintura, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do outro, lhe cheirando, atritando o nariz numa carícia — Eu... Eu acho que gosto de você. Gosto muito, na verdade. Eu acho...

Arthur não o deixou terminar de falar, espantado. Acabou por se soltar de seus braços, exclamando — O quê...? Eu ouvi direito? Você, o famoso Curt Wild admitindo gostar de alguém?

O loiro rolou os olhos, ofendido. — Arthur, não estraga a porra do momento! — bradou — Volta aqui e vamos dormir. Um sorriso bobo tomou os lábios do jornalista que não se fez de rogado e logo voltou a aconchegar-se em si. Não demorou muito para que ambos pegassem no sono, abraçados um ao outro.

A penumbra do quarto era maculada graças aos raios de sol que entravam pela persiana meio aberta, banhando os corpos nus dos dois homens que ainda dormiam de conchinha. Curt segurava a cintura do outro como se tomasse posse de seu corpo. Poderiam ter dormido daquele jeito pelo resto do dia se não fosse o ruído ensurdecedor de uma música qualquer os despertando num susto.

Curt se levantou, alcançando o relógio em cima da cabeceira da cama. Quis sair e trucidar o animal que resolvera ouvir música naquele momento. Estava tendo um sonho tão bom; flashes da noite passada na verdade. Esfregou os olhos, preguiçoso, se virando para encarar o outro que também despertava, sonolento.

— O que foi, Curt?

— O vizinho idiota tá ouvindo essa droga no último volume.

Arthur viu Curt se espreguiçar e levantar parando de frente à cama em busca de suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou.

— Até lá em baixo, obrigar esse filho da puta a desligar isso.

O mais novo se levantou num salto, parando à frente do outro, pousando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, abraçando-o meio desajeitado.

— Não seja idiota, Curt. Aposto que fizemos muito mais barulho ontem à noite — disse, provocante.

— É? Você acha mesmo?

— Sim, eu tenho certeza. — sorriu

— Hmm... — o loiro retribuiu o gesto, jocoso — Que tal fazermos um pouco mais de barulho?

— Eu adoraria!

Arthur o agarrou mais forte, colando seus lábios, o invitando a mais um pouco de sexo selvagem, regado a carinho e muito mau jeito em admitir que realmente se amavam.

* * *

**FIM**

**Nota das Autoras:**

**Mileide**: Hello Pessoas! Bom só tenho que agradecer a minha Moony/Arthur por ter me ajudado a acabar essa fic, Brigada Olg sem você ela nunca teria um meio e um nc tão fantástico Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e mais uma vez fica ai a dica, se você gosta de todo esse universo Musical , Velvet Goldmine é um filme obrigatório para se conhcer um pouco dessa "cultura" chama Glam Rock...

**Olg**: Amo o filme, aliás, amamos, então não há muito o que se dizer, do contrário é capaz de parecer tietagem rs ... O NC foi só uma conseqüência que, apesar de escrita às prestações, espero ter ficado digna da primeira idéia da Mileide/Padfoot/Curt. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, não hesitem em ver e ouvir as musicas citadas.


End file.
